Un espoir au cheveux gris
by KuroSakieChan
Summary: Naruto n'en peu plus de se faire maltraité il pars donc de Konoha pour s'installer dans une grotte Mais un ninja nommé Kakashi viens lui prouvée qu'il y a au moin une personne qu'il l'aime Résumé nul mais fic mimi sans lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : FrambiieChan

Résumé : Naruto trouve enfin quelqu'un qui ne le considère pas comme un monstre !

Disclaimer :Bah. Non , Masashi Kishimoto est pas intéressé par moi, dommage il est pas si moche.

Donc pas de Masashi comme époux pas de personnage.

Note : Fiction cromimi et super pourri mais j'en avais un peu marre des lemon et du cuir donc j'ai décidée de faire une fic trop choux aller bonne lecture !

Sale monstre! Démon! Assassin!

Combien de fois Naruto Uzumaki avait il entendue les gens crier c'est mot en le pointant du doigt ? Combien de fois avais il couru pour se cacher de tout ces gens qui ne l'acceptait pas ? Combien de fois des larmes on elle ruisseler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter ? Combien de fois l'idée de se suicider lui avait il traversé l'esprit ? Trop souvent , Aujourd'hui il Naruto en avais eu assez , assez de ces mots , assez de tout ces coups qu'il recevait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait , il vivait tout simplement . Le blond étais aller se cacher dans une grotte sombre dans la forêt entourés de tout c'est arbres il serait dur de le trouvé, il arriverais à survivre par ses propres moyens ou alors il mourrais , mais de toute façon sa tout le monde s'en fichait y compris lui. Il resta assit sur le sol froid et inconfortable de la grotte , il regrettais de ne pas avoir apporté des vêtements plus chaud . Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et il s'y enfoui le visage et toute les larmes de souffrance , de douleur et de peur se mirent a couler sur les joue du blond effleurant au passage les cicatrise du foutu démon qu'y lui pourrissait la vie. Le vent qui soufflait dehors combiné au bruit de ses pleurs ouvrèrent le son des pas du ninja qui se trouvait debout à l'entrée de la grotte , il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de la petite silhouette recroquevillé au fond de la caverne. Lorsqu'il posa doucement la main sur l'épaule du blond , celui-ci sursauta et chercha a fuir craignant de nouveaux coups , mais le ninja le rattrapa bien assez vite.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce

Naruto jeta un regard pour voir a qui appartenait cette voix . Il fut intrigué par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui , il n'y avait qu'un seul œil visible l'autre était caché par un masque noir mais la noirceur de la grotte l'empêcha de déterminé sa couleur . Par contre, il reconnu le bandeau de Konoha à travers les cheveux argenté de l'homme . Aussitôt il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je ne te veut aucun mal . Dit l'homme

-Oui puisque vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Sinon, vous chercheriez a me tuer comme tout les autres de Konoha .

Kakashi releva doucement la tête du blond il croisa un regard magnifique malgré les larmes présente dans ses yeux . Il le reconnu finalement après quelques secondes il étais comme on le disait.

-Est tu l'hôte du démon renard ?

-Oui . Lâcha t-il sèchement . Je suis le récepteur de Kyubi maintenant que vous le savez vous aller me tuer ou me maltraité .

-Je ne te veux aucun mal , au contraire .

Naruto n'en croyait pas un seul mot Il se remit en boule éprouvant un certain sentiments de sécurité même si cela ne le protégeait nullement .Mais il sentit des bras fort et musclé l'enroulé Naruto tenta de se dégager le ninja resserras doucement sa prise autour de l'adolescent , Naruto sentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui , il n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était mais il se sentais submergé de douceur. Le blond releva lentement et regarda le gris dans les yeux, il se sentit hypnotisé par ceux-ci.

-Pourquoi ce geste ? Demanda t-il surpris .

-Tu semblait triste j'ai pensé qu'un câlin te ferais du bien .

-Un câlin ?Murmura t-il pour lui-même Naruto ne savait même pas le sens de ce mot

-Un geste pour réconfortée .Dit le ninja , un sourire apparu sous son masque

-Me réconforter ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire une telle chose ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un monstre au yeux de Konoha !

-Peut-être au yeux de Konoha mais pas a mes yeux !Je crois que tout les être humains on quelques chose de bon au fond d'eux même .Enfin, sauf bien sur les membres de l'Akatsuki

-L'akatsuki ?

-Je te raconterais bien , mais cela prendrait bien trop de temps, et puisque tu ne veut pas qu'on te dérange je vais partir

Naruto sursauta et cria brusquement :

-Non! Vous êtes le seul a être moindrement gentils avec moi . Restez je vous en prie .

Le visage de Naruto exprimait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la détermination . Quel garçon intéressant pensa le ninja .

-Hum , et si tu commençais par te présenté et me dire pourquoi tu est ici , après sa je verrais .

Le ninja avait dit sa sur un ton amical , Naruto ne compris pas pourquoi mais il ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki , 13 ans . Je suis orphelin , je suis venue me cacher ici car je n'en pouvait plus de la façon qu'on me traitait a Konoha .

Naruto parru triste , une larme perlait sur sa joue. Il releva ses grand yeux bleu et regarda le gris.

Enchanté Naruto ! Je m'apelle Kakashi Hatake , 21 ans. Comme tu a du t'en apercevoir je suis ninja a Konoha . Et je sait que c'est un peu bizarre mais si je te promettais que plus personne ne te frapperais accepterais tu de venir avec moi ?

Un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage de Naruto . Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui .

-Oui , je crois bien .

Kakashi le déposa et lui tendit la main , Naruto la pris sans aucune hésitation . Le blond et le gris s'enallèrent ainsi jusqua la maison de Kakashi. Arrivée là-bas , le gris montra la chambre dans laquelle il allait rester a Naruto . Celui-ci s'endormit immédiatement en posant la tête sur l'oreiller moelleuse et il se mit a rêver un sourire d'ange sur le visage.

Bon je vous avais dit que c'était une catastrophe mais vous avez voulu vivre quand même . Ohlala vous n'écouter personne . Enfin, si vous avez appréciez j'en suis contente =D. Et il y auras une suite dans quelques jours, quelques semaines , quelques mois... Qui sait tout dépend des reviews.

Alors REVIEWS ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : FrambiiChan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas a moi SNNNIFFF =*( MasashiiiiChériii épouse moii!

Note : Bon dans cette fic les temps sont complètement mélangé et l'histoire n'est pas du tout en ordre donc attention! Sinon la fic ce passe 3 ans plus tard. Bonne lecture! Oh ! Désolée pour le mégaaaaaa retard mais le site ne voulait pas que je poste un autre chapitre (en gros méga-bug qui a fait que je me suis énerver)J'espèreque ca n'arriveras plus.

Depuis 3 ans maintenant, Naruto vivait avec Kakashi , tout les jours ils déjeunaient ensemble, se préparaient et partaient ensemble. Naruto avait travaillé dur pour se faire accepter par les villageois de Konoha et maintenant, il étudiait pour devenir ninja sous l'œil protecteur de son sensei aux cheveux argentés. Mais depuis que Naruto était venu vivre cher lui Kakashi ressentait une attirance pour le jeune blond en 3 ans, il avait .énormément changé son visage avait pris une forme moins enfantine et il avait réussi a se formé une musculature imposante grâce au nombreux entrainement que le gris lui imposait. Son regard bleu exprimait maintenant plus de maturité mais il restait toujours un peu désobéissant. Malheureusement, Le gris devait taire son attirance pour le blond étant plus vieux que lui cela serait probablement mal vu et il ne croyait pas que ses sentiments étais partagé. Néanmoins, il était fier de son élève et protégé car il avais réussi les examens et pouvait maintenant intégré une équipe, des missions en groupe l'aiderait surement a acquérir une puissance supérieur.

POV NARUTO:

Naruto était excité, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une équipe. Il se prépara seul Kakashi ayant quelques petites choses a réglé il opta pour un chandail a manches courte turquoise qui le saillait a merveille et mettait en valeur son corps, il mit ensuite un short noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et des baskets turquoise. Il ne l'avait dit a personne mais Naruto était gay et espérais qu'il aurait peut-être un mec dans son équipe. Il en profitait aujourd'hui il pouvait en profité vu qu'il ne faisait que les présentations il n'avait pas a revêtir son costume de ninja. Âpres avoir légèrement mit en bataille ses cheveux il se regarda dans le miroir et partit au point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva il était seul, mais quelques minutes plus tard deux silhouette apparurent de chaque coté de la clairière, L'un était un mec d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux noir en pique tiré en arrière, ses yeux noir lui l'ençerent un regard qui le glaça, il portait un chandail noir qui laissait devinée un corps superbe et un short kaki. La deuxième silhouette était une fille d'environ 15 ans, elle avait les cheveux rose porté assez court et elle avait de grand yeux vert, sur son visage se peignait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut .

Naruto se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à lui et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki! Et vous?

-Sakura Haruno . Enchantée, et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

-Hn? Sasuke Uchiwa .

Le brun ne semblait pas trop vouloir parler, Naruto se mit donc a parler a Sakura :

-Notre Sensei devrais être la depuis 15 minutes déjà! Mais quesqu'il fait s'écria-t-elle

-Kakashi-Sensei n'est pas du genre très ponctuel. Il aime bien trainer et a chaque fois il sort la même excuse il devait aider une vielle dame a traversée la rue, a porter ses courses ou a trouver son chat . Pff vraiment pas d'imagi...

-Tu connais notre Sensei? Le coupa-t-elle

-Bien sur, je vie avec lui!

Sakura allait ajoutée quelque chose mais le gris arriva et coupa court a leur conversation.

-Désolé, j'ai du aidé une vielle dame a traversée la rue

Sakura regarda Naruto avec un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé, avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

-Naruto m'a dit que vous le connaissiez c'est vrai?

Kakashi regarda Naruto avec un regard réprobateur, aussitôt le blond craignant la foudre du gris couru rejoindre Sasuke dans un coin de la clairière.

-Oui, c'est bien vrai dit-il .

-Ah bon? Alors comment est-il?

-Hum... Naruto est …

Kakashi entendit un grand bruit avant de tourner la tête pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Il vu Naruto au pied d'un arbre briser et l'Uchiwa se tenait debout devant lui le chakra agité.

-Turbulent!

Sakura se mit à courir dans leur direction suivi de près par Kakashi qui la dépassa bien assez vite. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé a l'arbre ou du moins ce qu'il en restait Naruto s'écria :

-Mais sa va pas la tête? Je t'es simplement posé une question et tu ma envoyé valser dans cet arbre

Sakura s'occupa de si le blond immature allait bien pendant que Kakashi réprimandait Sasuke pour son comportement inacceptable. Lorsque le cas des deux garçons fut régler Kakashi leurs expliqua leurs premières tache en t'en qu'équipe .C'étai simple ils devraient a lui prendre ses clochette avant la fin de la journée, celui ou celle qui n'auras pas réussi a attraper une de ses clochettes se retrouveras priver de bento . Aussitôt qu'il eu fini d'expliquer il disparut sous le regard étonné de ses élèves. Ils se reprirent et se mirent en quête de le retrouver. Sakura le trouva en premier mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se cacher elle tomba dans les buissons et fut pris dans les Sharingan de Kakashi .Aussitôt elle vu un ombre qui boitait lorsqu'elle s'aperçût que c'était Sasuke elle accourut vers lui pour le secourir mais un kunai vint se planter dans son dos elle s'écroula de douleur avant que le Sharingan s'efface. Kakashi aperçut Naruto il s'élança vers lui mais Naruto se retourna et il esquiva la première attaque de Kakashi mais celui ci fit la technique des milles ans de souffrance et le blond se retrouva très tôt hors de combat lorsqu'il retomba sa main effleura une partie particulière sensible du gris. Celui-ci se figea instantanément aussitôt des pensées obscènes se mirent à envahir son esprit. Il reprit ses esprits juste a temps il vu Sasuke s'élancé vers lui, il le mit presque K.O mais celui-ci réussit a prendre la fuite. Après plusieurs heures aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à attraper les clochettes, mais Sasuke et Sakura s'en étais le mieux sortit. Naruto fut donc attaché au poteau de bois son ventre se mit a gargouillé bruyamment.

-Il est absolument interdit de donner a manger a Naruto! Celui qui désobéira seras sévèrement puni.

Après avoir dit cela le gris fit mine de devoir y aller, mais il se cacha derrières les arbres dans la forêt afin de les observer. Il vit alors Sasuke se lever et se mettre a genoux devant Naruto avant de le nourrir. Kakashi revint alors vers eux :

-Bravo Sasuke! Tu as compris le but de cet exercice, il visait a évaluer votre capacité a travailler avec vos nouveau compagnons.

Sakura et Naruto le regardèrent avec incompréhension, Kakashi se glissa derrière Naruto et coupa ses liens.

-Il est temps de rentrer chez vous!

Tous les 3 acquiescèrent, Naruto allait suivre Kakashi mais il s'arrêta et alla remercier Sasuke et lui fit une accolade avant de rejoindre Kakashi. Le gris bouillait intérieurement et accéléras les pas Naruto n'arrivant plus à le suivre, Kakashi eu alors une idée il poussa un long soupir et pris le blond dans ses bras le blond ne comprit pas immédiatement mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit instantanément dans les bras réconfortant du gris. Kakashi contempla le visage de Naruto, ses cheveux blond en bataille son visage paisible et ses lèvres étiré en un petit sourire il ressemblait a un ange. Kakashi déposa un baiser son front avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé il essaya de se séparer de Naruto mais celui-ci s'accrochait au chandail du gris il ôta doucement celui-ci et déposa Naruto sur son lit aussitôt le blond enfoui son visage dans le tissu et c'est avec un cœur attendrit qu'il alla dormir.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!

Ha Ha! Bien sur que non même si je pourrais très bien la finir ainsi hum tout dépend des reviews! Alors a vos claviers si vous voulez une suite.

P.S : Le chapitre 3 est déjà commencé a vous de voir si vous l'aurez ou non!


End file.
